Flowerpool's Name Generator
by charlie is kpop trash
Summary: A simple name generator for you to use. Suitable if you are looking for OCs. *Fixed issue with name generating.
1. Chapter 1: ThunderClan Names

**Hi! I've decided to make a warriors name generator for you to use. I realise this is useful for OCs or for fun. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: ThunderClan Names**

 **The first initial of your first name:**

A Oak

B Branch

C Flower

D Hazel

E Birch

F Ivy

G Bramble

H Grass

I Sun

J Sun

K Leaf

L Dapple

M Beech

N Rowan

O Thorn

P Vole

Q Mouse

R Storm

S Petal

T Flame

U Blossom

V Boulder

W Stone

X Ginger

Y Poppy

Z Daisy

 **The first initial of your last name:**

A Tail

B Wing

C Pelt

D Foot

E Claw

F Fur

G Feather

H Flight

I Fall

J Storm

K Ear

L Star

M Pool

N Shine

O Shimmer

P Heart

Q Frost

R Whisker

S Jaw

T Stripe

U Shade

V Cloud

W Frost

X Nose

Y Stream

Z Bark

 **After every chapter I'm going to write a short paragraph about the name I get.**

 **Flowerpool's beauty stunned all the toms in the warrior's den.**


	2. Chapter 2: RiverClan Names

**Yay! RiverClan names!**

 **Chapter 2 RiverClan Names**

 **The first initial of your first name:**

A Reed

B Vole

C Pebble

D Ripple

E Daisy

F Marsh

G Moss

H Stone

I Misty

J Lake

K Grass

L Hawk

M Moth

N Sun

O Moon

P Stream

Q Silver

R Rain

S Snow

T Frost

U Wave

V Trout

W White

X Rock

Y Gray

Z Petal

 **The first initial of your last name:**

A Tail

B Wing

C Pelt

D Foot

E Claw

F Fur

G Feather

H Flight

I Fall

J Storm

K Ear

L Star

M Pool

N Shine

O Shimmer

P Heart

Q Frost

R Whisker

S Jaw

T Stripe

U Shade

V Cloud

W Blaze

X Nose

Y Stream

Z Bark

 **Pebblepool quickly swiped his paw into the water. He caught it! His first fish as a warrior!**


	3. Chapter 3: ShadowClan Names

**Time for ShadowClan… Remember to review what you get!**

 **Chapter 3 ShadowClan Names**

 **The first initial of your first name:**

A. Pine

B. Lizard

C. Red

D. Black

E. Yellow

F. Moon

G. Rowan

H. Nut

I. Flame

J. Night

K. Bramble

L. Sap

M. Dawn

N. Grass

O. Lightning

P. Frog

Q. Snow

R. Storm

S. Dew

T. Snow

V. Cloud

W. White

X Rain

Y. Rat

Z. Tree

 **The first initial of your last name:**

A. Tail

B. Blaze

C. Pelt

D. Foot

E. Claw

F. Fur

G. Feather

H. Flight

I. Fall

J. Storm

K. Ear

L. Star

M. Pool

N. Shine

O. Shimmer

P. Heart

Q. Frost

R. Wing

S. Jaw

T. Stripe

U. Shade

V. Sap

W. Whisker

X. Nose

Y. Stream

Z. Bark

 **Redpool snuck silently through the marsh. When he was close enough, he leaped. "Ahh! You scared me!" His mate, Daisyheart yelped.**


	4. Chapter 4: WindClan Names

**Time for WindClan! Thanks for your reviews guys! They have helped me solve some problems.**

 **Chapter 4 WindClan Names**

 **The first initial of your first name:**

A. Breeze

B. Heather

C. Daisy

D. Black

E. Star

F. Hawk

G. Thorn

H. Shrew

I. Lion

J. Dawn

K. Tree

L. Owl

M. Night

N. Sun

O. Moon

P. Storm

Q. Lightning

R. Rain

S. Snow

T. White

U. Air

V. Bird

W. Frost

X. Dew

Y. Clover

Z. Grass

 **The first initial of your last name:**

A. Tail

B. Wing

C. Pelt

D. Foot

E. Claw

F. Fur

G. Feather

H. Flight

I. Fall

J. Storm

K. Ear

L. Star

M. Pool

N. Shine

O. Shimmer

P. Heart

Q. Frost

R. Blaze

S. Jaw

T. Stripe

U. Shade

V. Cloud

W. Whisker

X. Nose

Y. Stream

Z. Bark

 **Daisypool ran through the grass, loving the breeze through her pelt.**

 **Next is SkyClan! After that I'm thinking of doing daylight warrior names and then who knows what next? Review suggestions and what name you get!**


	5. Chapter 5: SkyClan Names

**Sorry for not updating for a while. (School!) Without further ado… SkyClan!**

 **Chapter 5: SkyClan Names**

 **The first initial of your first name:**

A Cloud

B Rock

C Boulder

D Moss

E Sun

F Grass

G Moon

H Star

I Tree

J Blossom

K Robin

L Pigeon

M Sparrow

N Clover

O Rain

P Frost

Q Snow

R Dawn

S Dew

T Honey

U Fern

V Petal

W Daisy

X Patch

Y Rose

Z Leaf

 **The first initial of your last name:**

A Tail

B Wing

C Pelt

D Foot

E Claw

F Fur

G Feather

H Flight

I Fall

J Storm

K Ear

L Star

M Pool

N Shine

O Shimmer

P Heart

Q Frost

R Blaze

S Jaw

T Stripe

U Shade

V Cloud

W Whisker

X Nose

Y Stream

Z Bark

 **Boulderpool leaped into the air, grabbing a blackbird in his claws.**


	6. Chapter 6: Daylight Warrior Names

**Time for daylight warrior names!**

 **Chapter 6: Daylight Warrior Names**

For the first part of your daylight warrior name, choose a human name. (It could be yours, a friends' name or a name you wish you had.)

For the second part of the name, pick a random number (without looking) between 1 and 20.

1\. Storm

2\. Song

3\. Leaf

4\. Dapple

5\. Claw

6\. Tail

7\. Frost

8\. Blaze

9\. Shade

10\. Pool

11\. Feather

12\. Fire

13\. Stream

14\. Heart

15\. Wing

16\. Willow

17\. Breeze

18\. Petal

19\. Light

20\. Moon

 **Charliesong walked into the SkyClan camp with Sophiestream, Natfeather and Aishafrost. "Sorry we're late." Charliesong said for all the daylight warriors.**

* * *

 **Note: If you have an idea for a name generator, write a review suggesting your idea, and I might use it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mary Sue Names

**As suggested by Queen Eradrin: Mary Sue Name Generator!**

For the first part of your name, choose the word that most describes you!

Waffle

Chocolate

Perfect

Rainbow

Ice cream

Unicorn

Magic

Glitter

Sparkle

Lolly

For the second part of the name, pick a random number (without looking) between 1 and 10.

1\. Glimmer

2\. Shimmer

3\. Shiny

4\. Pop

5\. Beauty

6\. Heart

7\. Fabulous

8\. Toffee

9\. Sugar

10\. Cat

* * *

 **Chocolatecat strolled around ChocolateClan proudly. Perfecttoffee rolled her eyes and went to hunt with Lollypop. Please expect your name to be random! Also, if you have an idea for a name generator, please tell me about it! It would be great if anyone came up with an idea that I could use!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tribe of Rushing Water Names

**As suggested by Ivyleap of SkyClan: Tribe Name Generator!**

To work out your name, look to your right. The last letter of the first thing you see will be the letter you use.

A-B Swoop of the (any bird)

C-D Call of Lonely (any forest animal)

E-F Fish that Splash in (any water source)

G-H Swish of (any type of tree) Trees

I-J Sky where (any bird) Rules

K-L Rock that Rolls Down (Something sloped)

M-N Stride of the (any land animal)

O-P (any bird) that Sings at Dusk

Q-R (any animal) that Clings to Rock

S-T Wing of Gentle (any small bird)

U-V (any forest plant) that Grows by River

W-X Air Dancing in the (moonlight or sunlight)

Y-Z Star that Shimmers on (any water source)

 **Fish that Splash in Pond loved his father, Stride of the Lion. His mother, Wing of Gentle Dove was too busy caring about Swish of Oak Trees to worry about him.**


	9. Chapter 9: Half Clan Names

**As suggested by Larkflight of RiverClan: Half Clan Names!**

For the first part of your name, choose a Clan. Then pick one of the prefixes next to the Clan.

 **ThunderClan:** Thorn Bramble Moss Grass Daisy Petal Hazel

 **RiverClan:** Vole Reed Fish Water Mist Splash Lake

 **ShadowClan:** Lizard Creek Toad Pine Marsh Dark

 **WindClan:** Breeze Crow Hawk Bark Heather Boulder Rock

 **SkyClan:** Cloud Cliff Clover Bird Sparrow Pigeon Dew

For the second part of your name, choose a different Clan. Then pick one of the suffixes next to the Clan.

 **ThunderClan:** Storm Cloud Leaf

 **RiverClan:** Stream Pool Shimmer

 **ShadowClan:** Step Shade Shadow

 **WindClan:** Breeze Face Foot

 **SkyClan:** Wing Feather Bird

 **Mistcloud wished that both of her parents were RiverClan. She and her brother, Thornpool were always teased about it. If you have an idea for a name generator, please tell me about it! It would be great if anyone came up with an idea that I could use!**


End file.
